


Red Velvet

by BaffledFox



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Romance, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Angst/M-preg/OC/Language/Mature Themes/Dark Themes/Gore/Violence</p>
<p>Pairings: ZADR, GATR & Hinted RAPR</p>
<p>Summery: 10+ Years from the original elementary school setting of Invader Zim. Zim and Dib are living together and things are going alright. An accident caused them to have a child and Zim has been beyond displeased.</p>
<p>The invader is no longer content in this domestic setting and he fabricates more plots to destroy the world and even more ambitious dreams of becoming Tallest.</p>
<p>Will Zim achieve his goal? Or will he lose everything in the name of his power-hungry dreams?</p>
<p>(Alternate Universe / Tallest Zim AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Red Velvet"

'Chapter One'

By: BaffledFox

 

It had been a few hours.

Too many hours and Dib and Zim hadn't yet re-appeared.

Cyan frowned to herself as she stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the mindless squeals of Gir as well as the drone of the TV. She hugged the purple-eyed Irken doll to her chest as she brought up her knees, wondering what was taking them so long.

Dib had said he was going to make breakfast but that had been so long ago and it had to be lunch time by now. "Nn." Cyan nibbled her lip nervously, her bright burgundy eyes flicking over to the hyper robot to her right who seemed almost oblivious of her presence.

She may have only lived four short years so far but her mind was sharper than most children her age and she was acutely observant. Strange things had been going on for months and she didn't know what to think about them. Her parents barely talked to each other and when they did it almost always led to a fight.

Fights hadn't been unusual before; but something about these recent ones…

Something about how they looked at each other – it just unnerved the little girl and she didn't understand what to do about her discomfort. Her mother would play it off as nothing but it had become hard to ignore.

Her curled antennae wilted as she gazed down to her doll, contemplating going upstairs and seeing for herself what the problem was. It wasn't unusual for her to be spying, she normally hid by her parents' door and listened in – but she hadn't felt like it lately.

…maybe a part of her didn't want to know what was going on.

But then again, she couldn't ignore the budding curiosity, it threatened to consume her and her need to know became apparent. "Alright." She murmured to herself, slowly inching her way off the couch, her socked feet touching the carpet. "Just a quick look." She reasoned, keeping her doll close for support as she addressed Gir, "Gir I'm gonna go upstairs, k?"

Gir tilted his head to the girl, his little hands still grabbing at his feet having stopped his hyperactive movements. It took a moment to almost comprehend what was said before he kicked his feet happily again, "Okie dokie!" He yipped.

Cyan padded her way into the kitchen, peering at the fridge almost hoping Dib would come down before she could actually get upstairs. However, after a few minutes of waiting she decided that just wasn't going to happen and she had to see what was up.

She crept her way to the ominous white appliance, reaching for the metal handle and tugging with all her strength. With a grunt of effort the door finally opened and granted her passage into the elevator.

It was a short ride to the upstairs, the doors hissing open and exposing her to the empty hallway. She mustered her courage as she crept along the thin space; one hand braced on the wall as her other arm kept the doll against her side. "It's alright Zen, don't be scared." She murmured, her own heart thudding painfully against her ribs.

Cyan wasn't scared of her parents(well, not Dib anyway) but more of what she'd discover. She had seen things on TV where parents stopped liking each other and they moved away. She didn't want that to happen, she loved both her parents very much and hoped that everything would be just fine.

She didn't want to move.

She didn't want Zim or Dib to go away forever.

Cyan stuck to her resolve as she passed her own room – almost having a mind to hide in it and forget the whole thing. A few cautious steps later and she finally found herself in front of their door – the forbidding magenta metal staring back at her. She knew she couldn't touch the door because it would open automatically and she didn't want to get caught. Carefully she snuck forward on all fours, setting her Irken toy under her as she craned her head as close to the door as she dared. She perked her antennae as she heard shuffling movement and low agitated voices.

"We're leaving." Zim shouted; his voice easily heard despite the metal barrier, "There's nothing else to say about it."

"We aren't going anywhere." Cyan strained to hear, Dib spoke in a lower tone than her father and the words were muffled, "Gaz is here, my father is here, Earth is our home now Zim." Dib snapped, "We have a family, or have you forgotten?"

"None of that matters!" Zim snapped.

Cyan could make out more movement; it sounded like something broke. She wilted against the wall, nibbling her lip fiercely.

"I have a mission to destroy this planet," Zim spoke in a low hostile hiss, "Your human attachments don't concern me."

Zim's talk of destroying the world wasn't out of the ordinary so Cyan didn't really dwell on it. Gaz told her once it was almost like a game they played; but somehow, the way Zim was talking, it made her fearful that perhaps this wasn't really a game after all.

"Don't concern you?" Dib scoffed, "Then why don't you just leave me here to die too then?"

"You're coming."

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Dib's tone gained in pitch, "This is my home! I'm not leaving it. I'll still defend it from you if I have to."

Where was Zim trying to go?

Cyan was trying to fill in the blanks but she was having trouble. The emotion stewing in the room just beyond the metal barrier was almost infectious and she was beginning to feel scared. She wanted so desperately to run in there and have Dib tell her it was nothing important, that everything would be just fine.

"Just fine." She murmured, hugging Zen, "Just fine, just fine."

There had been a long pause before Zim spoke; a smirk almost heard in his words, "You'll defend it? After all these years you'll defend it?" He nearly mocked.

Dib was quiet before he responded, "Yes."

Movement.

The shuffle of feet on the carpet was quick; ending in the sound of ruffling clothes.

"Have you forgotten," She strained to hear, Zim's tone lower than usual, though not as hostile as before; it sounded like something else, "you swore yourself to me." She heard her mother make an unusual sound, "Or did you lie?"

"I-" Dib faltered; Cyan heard more shuffling, the sound of the bed depressing. "You can't make me choose. It's not fair." He found his voice though it was nearly breathless.

"Fair?" Zim laughed, "Since when does Zim play fair?"

"I can't choose." Dib said again, almost seeming to plead for something.

"I never said you had a choice." Zim said flatly, "You are coming with me. The Earth will be destroyed."

She heard her mother whimper and she gasped.

Was he in pain?

What was Zim doing?!

"Zim-"

"There's no point in arguing." Zim murmured, sounding annoyed, "Just give in."

"It won't work." Dib finally found his voice again.

Cyan perked her antennae, straining to hear.

"It will." Zim said easily, "I am ingenious."

"No." Dib said simply, "It won't. It's not going to work. None of it is."

"Why? Because you're going to stop me?" Zim mocked.

"It's not even about me stopping you," Dib said softly, "It's about everything else you aren't even considering."

"Zim has considered."

"You haven't."

"I have."

"Zim!" Dib nearly yelled, "You aren't listening! There's no way any of this is going to work. Even if you do destroy Earth, even if we do make it into space, what then?"

Cyan heard movement again; she assumed someone must have gotten off the bed, or maybe both of them did.

"I have it planned." Zim said easily, "Why do you not trust me?"

"Trust you?" Dib scoffed, "You're still the enemy."

"Mhm," Zim sounded pleased, "But you switched to my side, remember?"

"I didn't turn my back on Earth." Dib attempted to counter.

"You did." Zim said simply, "Years ago, or has your brain meats gone dumb?"

"It was," Dib faltered, "It's complicated."

"It isn't." Zim said, "You belong to Zim."

"I can't do this."

"It's too late for those stupid human regrets Dib." He snapped Dib's name, "You are mine and I am taking you with me. I don't really care what you want, do you understand me?"

"It's not going to work." Dib tried again, "It's just going to fail like all your other plans!"

"I never fail!"

"You've been failing for the past ten years or have you forgotten?" Dib's tone raised, "You've been trying to destroy the planet for years and nothing has worked. Now you decided to add an even crazier plan on top of it. I'm not going Zim. I'm not going with you to watch you die."

Die?

Cyan stared hard at the metal door, wanting to rush in but at the same time she wanted to hear more. Her curiosity won out and she stayed put, straining to hear more.

"You think too much," Zim said easily, "I'm not going to die, you speak nonsense."

"I'm just thinking rationally." Dib said evenly, "You're not even thinking of anyone else but yourself. You only ever think of yourself."

"This plan is good for both of us." Zim said, "Not that you can comprehend that."

"It's not a good plan Zim."

"It's fool-proof."

"What about Gir?" Dib started, "He's always a wild card."

"Easy," Zim murmured, "I'll de-activate him before anything happens."

"Cyan?"

Zim went quiet.

"You weren't even planning on bringing her were you?"

"Eh," Zim started, though his lack of words were all Dib needed to retaliate.

"I can't believe you!" Dib yelled; anger clear in his tone.

Cyan swallowed thickly, her throat felt tight.

It was always clear to her Zim didn't really care for her, but the realization that he was just going to leave her on the planet and destroy it. Well, she couldn't help it when tears sprang to her eyes and it took all her willpower to keep from crying openly.

"You were going to leave her." Dib shouted, "Leave our child behind for your insane plans and not even give a fuck, right?"

"Dib-"

"Get out." Dib said in a low tone; one Cyan rarely heard him use.

There was silence a short tense moment before Zim spoke, "This isn't over."

"Get out!"

Cyan heard movement and she panicked; assuming Zim was going to be leaving she quickly got to her feet and darted down the hall. She barely made it into her room when she heard her parents' door open and the sound of her father stomping down the hall.

She hid behind her door, her large eyes peering through the thin opening as Zim stalked by; noticing the look of sheer anger on his face. Once she heard the hum of the elevator she finally allowed herself to just break down. She hugged her doll as close as she could, finally letting her tears fall as she nuzzled her face into Zen's plush surface.

What if Dib couldn't stop Zim?

Were they all going to be killed here instead?

Or worse, were they really going to just leave her?

Cyan didn't have the answers and she didn't have the strength to pick herself up off her room floor and go to Dib for reassurance. Consumed with too many emotions she wailed into the quiet of her room; wishing she had just stayed downstairs, the weight of reality was too much for her young mind to bear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Red Velvet"

'Chapter Two'

 

Dib was trying to gather himself, unsure what to do about the situation at hand.

It wouldn't really matter what he did, right?

If Zim wanted to do something, he was going to do it. He'd be able to persuade him to take Cyan in space, but what the hell would that really matter? It was suicide. This whole thing was just insane.

Dib ran a hand through his hair, grumbling to himself as he tried to focus.

He needed to go downstairs; he needed to make Cyan breakfast or lunch or whatever it was now. He spent way too much of his morning yelling at Zim about stupid shit that wasn't going to change.

Dib didn't know what he had expected. Zim was Zim, there was no changing him. Where did he get off thinking the plot of world domination had been swept aside?

Dib slowly got off the bed, tugging the wrinkles from his clothes in an attempt to focus on something aside from his thoughts. There was no point over-thinking anything. At least for today he didn't have to bother with Zim's plots or with Zim at all. He just needed to go downstairs and pay attention to his daughter.

He stepped out of his room, intent on making it to the elevator when the muffled sound of crying hit his ears. It took him a moment to really understand what it was but once he did he let out a weary sigh.

Cyan had been eavesdropping again.

Dib easily pushed open Cyan's door, peering around the edge of it to find the little girl huddled against the wall, her head buried in her knees as she wailed. His heart sank but he tried to force a smile, "Hey," He murmured, "What's wrong?" He knew what was wrong, but he hoped she hadn't heard as much as he thought she had.

Cyan stopped her crying in one dramatic intake of breath, her wide brown-red eyes looking up to Dib as he stepped into her room. However, her held breath quickly expelled again and her lower lip quivered with the effort it took to not burst into tears all over again. "U-Um," Cyan sniffled, her eyes falling to Dib's feet, staring intently at the different buckles and belts that were attached to his boots, "Nn…nothing m-mama." She managed in a strained tone as she hugged her Irken doll to her chest; her body still huddled hard against the wall as if she were trying to blend right into it.

Mama.

That title had been gained when Cyan had started to learn to talk. Cyan could only talk in half-words and garbled English yet one day out of the blue she had adapted to calling him that simple title. It wasn't until later that Dib found out that Gir had watched some parenting program and that was obviously where Cyan figured out how to speak.

Despite his best efforts she just couldn't understand why he wanted her to call him something else. He thought when she got older he could push her in another direction but all explanations sort of fell short; especially after the whole 'where do babies come from?' conversation every growing child seemed to want to know.

Dib wasn't going to lie, so despite how awkward and weird it was, he had gotten through that conversation yet it only worsened his chances of having her call him something else. Instead Cyan just asked if he didn't like her calling him that. Well, with her looking up at him with those big concerned eyes he just finally gave in.

Who cared what she called him?

It didn't really matter, did it?

Really, it was kind of true, wasn't it?

So, he finally just gave up trying to teach her anything else. He didn't really care about it anyway; it just was sort of awkward in public was all.

Dib snapped back to the present, kneeling down briefly to scoop up the girl before she had a chance to protest. "You don't have to lie to me." Dib said easily, cupping her head to his shoulder as he walked right back out of her room intent on getting to the elevator.

Cyan nuzzled into Dib's shoulder, grateful for the contact as she tried to better compose herself, "Not lying." She murmured defiantly into his jacket; vaguely aware of the humming sound of the elevator as they were transported down to the kitchen.

"Not lying, huh?" Dib teased gently, "Then what were you crying for?"

"Nothing." Cyan sniffled defiantly.

Dib lightly petted her hair, mulling everything over in his mind. He wasn't entirely sure what to do to coax the bad feelings out of his daughter. He wished she would just stop spying, she didn't have to fill her head with everything going on between him and Zim; but he knew that was pointless.

The elevator doors opened and Dib stepped out into the kitchen, "Would you like some waffles?" He asked softly as he set her down in her favorite chair.

Cyan kicked her feet, her small hands toying with the antennae on her doll as she set it up on the table. She perked to the mention of her favorite food, her large brown-red eyes filled with interest as she nibbled her lip seeming to contemplate something. "…yeah." She finally mumbled.

Dib didn't really know what was going on in her head but he was hoping to find out – maybe feeding her would get her to loosen her lips a bit, "After this," He started as he moved around the kitchen gathering this and that – setting a pan on the stove before he continued, "We'll go to the park, alright?" Taking her out to the park wouldn't hurt either; she normally spilled whatever was troubling her if she was in a happy enough mood.

Cyan eagerly took the bait her mother placed out for her, "Okay!" She yipped, unable to help it when she smiled fondly at Dib who offered a smile right back.

\--

The day had crept into late afternoon before Dib and Cyan had made their way to the park on the edge of town. It was a discreet little patch of Earth nestled on the outskirts of the city; it was about an hour's walk from Zim's house but he and Cyan both liked being outdoors, so the walk didn't seem nearly as long as it was.

The park itself had just a few trees and a single play structure; benches outlined the almost precise square patch of earth, mostly women sitting on them as they watched their toddlers play.

Currently Dib was sitting on the bench that was most opposite everyone else. He wasn't comfortable interacting with people, still having rather limited skills in that area and since this was the only park available to them – he didn't want to screw anything up with anyone there that would cause them not to be able to return again.

Cyan seemed to be enjoying herself as she climbed up the metal play structure; her doll haphazardly clutched in her left hand as her little body ran from here to there. It was truly amazing how much energy she had; it was almost a chore to keep up with most days.

Dib leaned back on his bench, sweeping his arms across the back of it as his gold eyes remained intent on his child as she climbed further up the metal bars. He was regretting not putting in her usual hair clips; she seemed to be struggling with the wild black strands as they continued to fall into her vision.

He nibbled his lip almost nervously, always paranoid something might happen. Cyan was so high up he was fearful she might fall and cause herself to bleed and draw attention. It wouldn't normally be a big deal, had Cyan been a normal human child, but she wasn't – her blood was purple and even though most weren't as observant as himself, purple blood would probably rouse some suspicions.

"She'll be fine." He chided himself, knowing he couldn't just run out there and save her from the world.

She was a growing kid; she needed to experience life on her own eventually. Besides, she was just playing on a jungle gym and the base of it was sand. She'd have to try pretty damn hard to cut herself on sand.

Placated, Dib let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding as he noticed Cyan sitting atop the metal structure – talking to another child her age, a boy with plain brown hair and curious green eyes. Dib did like the fact she was so outgoing and easily liked; that would definitely benefit her later in life.

"If the world still exists later." Dib murmured in an irritated manner, leaning forward to set his hands on his knees, feeling antsy but trying to ignore it. He knew he probably looked crazy; sitting on edge and talking to himself.

Well, this was why none of the other parents talked to him.

Most probably thought he was some stalker of children or something; since his usual wardrobe was a little dark for most tastes, not to mention his trench coat that always seemed to rub people the wrong way.

But, Dib was a paranormal investigator's apprentice during most of the days' of the week and this was just sort of his style, he didn't bother with buying anything else that was appealing to the masses because he didn't venture out enough to truly care.

Cyan caught his gaze and she waved to him, smiling brightly as she gestured to her new friend.

Dib smiled slightly, pulling himself out of his thoughts as he waved at his daughter.

"Excuse me."

Dib started, not entirely paying attention enough to notice when someone had came over to his side of the park.

"Oh!" The brunette woman exclaimed, a hand to her lips as she smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said quickly, "Is this seat taken?" She then pointed to the vacant space at Dib's right.

Dib smiled sheepishly as he gestured nervously at his side, "No, no, by all means…" He trailed, feeling his heart racing against his ribs as the petite woman took a seat next to him. He almost felt like panicking and grabbing Cyan and running back home. He didn't know why but he just felt a tingling sensation of dread in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't want to fuck anything up.

Cyan loved this place.

He swallowed thickly, glancing to the woman before he turned his eyes back on the play structure, almost trying to ignore her as he felt his palms begin to sweat.

This was so stupid.

He really wished he had some better people skills, but that aside, he wasn't really used to dealing with women – the only one he interacted with normally was Gaz and she didn't entirely count. Other than Gaz and his co-workers, Cyan and Zim were the only other beings he came in contact with.

It was almost sad; but he didn't really have time to make friends.

"Which one is yours?"

"That one," Dib pointed towards Cyan, answering almost automatically, still not looking back in the woman's direction, "The girl in the pink and purple striped dress."

"Oh," She let her eyes drift back to the toddlers playing in the center of the park, "Mine is the boy in the green shirt there." She kept her smile as her blue eyes drifted back to Dib, "My name is Bridget, by the way." She laughed almost cutely as she extended her hand to him.

Dib reluctantly turned back to her, unsure why he felt so strange. Maybe it was that weird perfume, or how lovely her smile was, or the kindness she exerted. He wasn't entirely sure, but she was very un-like everyone he was used to dealing with(well, Cyan was nice enough, but she was his daughter and she didn't really count).

He took her hand in his a moment, just enough for a formal shake before he let it go but he was able to note the soft texture as well as how strange it actually felt to hold a hand that didn't only have three fingers. "I'm Dib; it's uh, nice to meet you." He said a little awkwardly, his eyes lingering on her rather homely appearance – her hair brown and straight, her dress a faded navy blue, her features rather plain and uninteresting by most standards.

"Do you come here often?" Bridget asked, keeping up her bright smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Dib smiled back at her, wondering what exactly he was feeling. Was he really so starved for human contact? But, Dib had to admit, it was nice to actually be around someone who was actually human for once. Someone who actually seemed to be nice enough to enjoy the company he could offer. "Normally just on the week-ends." Dib said, noticing that this woman was probably around his age, "I work during the week, so I don't have as much time as I'd like."

"Oh, what do you do?" She asked, her eyes remained on him; such curious undivided attention caused Dib's ego to swell just a little.

Dib told her what he did for a living and she exchanged information of her own. Time seemed to pass by as he continued to chat with Bridget, not really noticing just how easy it was to talk to someone if he actually gave it a real shot.

He started to think that maybe they could be friends; maybe they could meet here on the week-ends.

But that thought wasn't vocalized as Dib finally let reality settle back in.

He couldn't have friends; he was attached to an insanely jealous and possessive alien and the moment Zim caught wind of Bridget she'd probably be killed on the spot, or taken to the lab and shoved in a glass tube. That aside, the world was going to be exploded soon – a friendship would just pile on the guilt that much thicker when the time actually came.

After a while Dib let his interest fade; his thoughts once again turning towards Zim and almost feeling guilty by his previous actions and thoughts.

He didn't need a human, he had Zim. He had always wanted Zim.

Dib finally turned his attention away from the pleasant woman, his eyes trained on the playground, noticing Cyan looking in his direction. He wasn't sure why she was frowning or why she was looking at him so intently. Did something happen? His brows furrowed in confusion as he mouthed the word 'what?' and in response Cyan's antennae pulled back.

Ugh.

He knew what that meant.

That wasn't a good thing.

"So," Bridget once again forced his attention, "Where's your wife?"

Dib faltered on his answer, "It's…complicated."

"Complicated?" She seemed to perk up, "It's complicated for me too." Bridget smiled in a knowing way that made Dib extremely uncomfortable.

Well, apparently the whole 'just friends' thing had never been on the agenda.

"No!" Dib choked, scooting to the edge of the bench as she seemed to scoot a bit closer, "I mean-you see-" How was he going to explain? Why did he even have to explain? This was getting bad, he should just excuse himself and get Cyan and-

"Mama?"

Dib hadn't been aware when his daughter had closed the distance between them. He felt her hands on his leg; her doll strewn across his lap, though despite her questioning statement her sharp burgundy eyes were rooted on Bridget.

Cyan had seen enough T.V. to know that once another person walked on screen they always ended up ruining the existing relationship in the story. It always ended with the mother and father divorcing and their children crying. She definitely wasn't going to let that happen to her.

Nope.

That definitely wasn't going to happen.

Cyan wasn't going to let this stupid lady take her mother away from her father. She'd protect Dib and then Zim would definitely be proud of her, "Who's that?"

Bridget looked a little confused by the way Cyan had addressed Dib but that confusion seemed to instantly melt once Cyan's attention had been turned on her. She offered a disarming smile, "My name's Bridget, I've heard so much about you already." She said in a warm tone though Cyan's hard look didn't change, "I was just talking to your father-"

"He's not my papa," Cyan interjected, "He's my mama," She said firmly, "My papa is at home working."

Bridget blinked, obviously unable to make the connection as she turned her eyes on Dib – wordlessly seeking an explanation.

Dib had been stunned into silence the entire moment, it felt almost like he was viewing a train wreck. However, as attention had been drawn to him he had gathered at his scattered wits and reached down to pick up his daughter. His face was bright red and he pointedly avoided the woman's eyes, "Th-thanks for the company, I have to go now." He said, keeping his eyes on the ground as he shuffled quickly from the area.

Cyan was perched against Dib's shoulder as he started out of the park. Her frowning face was still trained in the direction of the strange woman, "My papa's going to destroy the world and-"

Dib instantly clamped his hand over Cyan's mouth, muffling the words she had been attempted to say, "We don't say that in public." He said in a hushed tone, glancing nervously around himself as they continued briskly down the street.

Cyan licked Dib's hand with her segmented tongue and he released her mouth with a grimace. "But it's true." She nearly whined, turning her big eyes up to his profile.

"It's not true."

"But-"

"It's not true." He said in a more authoritative tone, giving her a pointed look.

Cyan pouted, "Papa said-"

"He says a lot of things." Dib cut in, his pace slowing somewhat. He'd probably never be able to show his face there again. God, that had been so embarrassing. Sometimes he just didn't understand what got in Cyan's head.

Cyan finally settled on Dib's shoulder, looking off down the street as they continued their walk home. "…mama?" She murmured in a more subdued tone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love papa?" She asked quietly.

Dib's brows pinched in confusion at the serious question, "Yeah, of course." He said easily, "Why?"

Cyan nuzzled into his neck, "Just asking."

Dib let the silence settle between them, unsure how to go about his daughter's change in mood. He absently tilted his head and kissed her temple, trying to placate her, knowing she must be thinking about something to get herself so down. Dib just wanted Cyan to be happy; all these problems between him and Zim shouldn't be her concern. She was only four years old and already she seemed to be aging well beyond that.

He didn't like it.

Dib had wanted her to grow up normal, wanted her to be happy, just be another little kid with no pressing thoughts or even an understanding of the harsh world just yet.

But, it was looking like he was failing.

Dib sighed to himself, unable to keep up his own chipper attitude, "How about we have a movie night when we get home?"

Cyan was quiet a moment, letting her eyes slip shut as she was lulled into a resting state by the constant movement of her mother's body. "…okay." She said softly.

"Okay." Dib confirmed, noticing as the multi-colored house came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

"Red Velvet"

'Chapter Three'

 

Dib had tried to make the earlier hours of the day as enjoyable for Cyan as possible. They had spent all night watching movies until the little girl couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and Dib was finally forced to put her in bed before he himself wandered into his own room to sleep.

He wasn't able to get anything else out of her, if she had seen or heard anything prior to the conversation in the bedroom, which was a good and bad thing. It could mean she hadn't seen anything, or that she had somehow developed a more secretive streak and she just wasn't going to tell. 

He didn't know what to do with the situation. 

The new threat Zim posed, Dib wasn't sure what to really do about it. It was even bigger than just destroying the world; he was going to try and uproot them, send them into space on this asinine adventure towards galactic conquest. 

It was insane!

Was there even anything he could do about it? Did he have to revert back to their childhood and start infiltrating the lab again trying to spoil Zim's plots? 

but it wasn't that simple anymore.

Through the years Zim had gained a little more cunning; or perhaps it had always been there, just not in view of Dib. He had started to encrypt things on his computer and despite even Dib's best efforts he wasn't able to even find anything out of the ordinary in the lab  which meant Zim was getting better at hiding things. 

Dib was starting to wonder if there was any chance at all for him to sway Zim's mind, and he was starting to severely doubt himself. 

He felt such a weight on his shoulders; he just didn't know what to do about it. It drained him, slowly but surely and he was having trouble focusing at his job and he was starting to have trouble sleeping. 

Zim was really going to do it, wasn't he? 

Go on this suicide mission, drag him and Cyan, and get them all killed in space, wasn't he? 

Dib groaned, leaning forward as he held his head in his hands. 

He was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, just trying to catch his thoughts and try and not depress himself in the process. It took him another whole minute before he finally started to dress down for bed, setting his glasses on the night table as he discarded his clothing to the floor  leaving him clad only in his boxers. 

With a tired sigh he sunk down under the silk blankets, nuzzling his head into the large pillows, letting his eyes slip closed.

He just couldn't help it when his mind started to wander; replaying past images that led up to where he was now. 

_Their first kiss had been an accident._

_It just wasn't supposed to happen when fighting your enemy. But, one day, out of the blue, the usual bickering led to a fist fight which led to a wrestling match which led to the final snapping of the tension that had always hung between them._

_So there, in the confines of Zim's lab, they had somehow managed to smash their faces together; their lips meeting in an awkward kiss._

_Whether accidental or actually intentional it wasn't entirely clear._

_But, it happened._

_The first chaste kiss melted into more with the first sweep of tongues, the first taste of saliva, the first press of body against body in a more intimate manner._

_Clothing had been discarded sometime between their need to touch, taste, and claim._

_Before either of them knew everything changed._

Dib's heart skipped at the memory, at all the feelings rushing back. The thought of that single most passionate moment still struck a cord in him  still gave him the false hope that Zim might've loved then, might've felt something other than a feral possession. 

But now Dib wasn't so naïve. 

_A few weeks after Dib started to feel sick._

_It was gradual at first; he originally thought he just might have a common cold or maybe a weak flu. But, as the sickness remained even after a few months Zim had finally decided to test him  since he didn't want to catch whatever horrible disease Dib had._

_The news had astonished Dib._

_Zim had informed him he was pregnant and the invader was far from happy. He ranted about how they shouldn't have been compatible, how Dib's body shouldn't have been able to incubate anything he had injected into him._

_Past all the denial, the yells, the anger_

_Dib declared he would keep it, despite Zim's constant urges to destroy the thing and move on._

_There was nothing to be done about it._

_Dib was pregnant and that was that._

Dib opened his eyes half-way, staring at the wall on the opposite side of the bed as memories continued to float slowly towards the surface of his conscious; emotion starting to strum in his veins.

_That was the single most wonderful and awful experience Dib had ever had._

_He remembered what it was like to have something growing in him, it freaked him out at first, but as the months drew on he had opened up and it hadn't been so bad. Other than the sickness and some back pains he didn't have any other conflicts like normal 'expectant mothers' had._

_He didn't have mood swings and he didn't crave anything unusual._

_If anything it just felt like he had the flu and he slept more often than he used to(which wasn't saying much since he often went days on end without sleeping)._

_The incubation had been easy, but the birth_

Dib reached down to touch his stomach, feeling the long precise scar that went from hip to hip.

Zim had explained to him how the smeet would travel; how this sort of thing worked. The genetic material Zim shot into him was akin to sperm though instead of seeking an egg all it needed was to bond with Dib's DNA. Also, unlike sperm, Zim's genetic material only could create a single smeet per injection. 

So, once the material was launched and it bonded it would travel in Dib's system and attempt to find a sufficient spot to attach and grow. It happened to rest under Dib's stomach, or around in those organs, forming itself into its own little bubble  much like a woman's womb. 

Irkens were compatible with a lot of species, but not all, and Zim had just assumed humans would be one of the species Irkens weren't compatible with. 

Obviously, that hadn't been the case. 

_When it was time to birth the baby it had came as a shock._

_It had finished incubating between the fifth and sixth month mark which caught both of them off-guard. Luckily they had been in Zim's base when the over-whelming pains hit and Zim had gained his wits quick enough to get Dib down into the lab where it would be easiest to work._

_There was no way the thing would get out of Dib  he wasn't a female, there was no opening for it, so literally the creature was attempting to burst itself out of Dib's abdomen._

_Dib had felt hot blood in his mouth, running down his chin; he felt spasm upon spasm of pain in his body and at times he didn't know if he was going to make it._

_Having no background information on this type of pregnancy Zim basically just panicked. Upon seeing the blood and watching Dib's body convulse in pain the invader had felt true fear, thinking he might lose Dib to his own stupidity  he just didn't want to take that chance._

_He had told Dib he was going to inject it, kill it before it could cause more harm, before it could do anymore damage to his insides._

_Zim had started to fuss with instruments by the table, his hands frantic to find what he was looking for. He kept trying to reassure Dib once the thing was dead he could bother with pain killers, would be able to safely perform surgery and not this half-assed attempt he would be trying right now._

_Dib had been conscious enough to say he didn't want that  didn't want the baby dead; feeling some sense of maternal protectiveness even amidst the insane amount of pain and trauma._

_Zim had been resolute in his demand that it was going to happen, that the smeet was going to die, and as he aimed that syringe Dib went hysterical. The human had started thrashing, attempting to get off the table and Zim had to restrain him._

_Dib was between crying and yelling and his pallor was getting paler and paler._

_Zim decided the added stress wasn't worth it; Dib could further harm himself, especially if he kept moving and he might miss, he might poison the human instead. With a growl of anger he had done what he didn't want to do._

_Zim had finally raised the scalpel, and cut Dib clean from hip to hip  nearly gutting him._

_The blood was everywhere, Dib had screamed himself silly; his eyes had rolled back into his head and before he knew unconsciousness had taken him._

Dib fingered the scar, closing his eyes again.

Zim had saved them somehow. 

_Dib had woken up in a tube full of purple gel. He remembered gasping for air only to find the gel oxygenated; it took him a whole five minutes to fully understand the situation, to comprehend everything that had went on._

_He remembered Zim's shocked face outside the tube, remembered when the Irken had pulled him from the goo and embraced him._

_Zim had actually hugged him; held him so tight he felt like he might get broken in half. Zim had said things to him in his native language, frantic clicks of words Dib didn't understand but he was too moved by the embrace to care enough to ask._

_They stayed like that for an eternity before Zim had finally let him go trying to pretend nothing had happened; but the emotion was still spasmed on the Irken's expression._

_Three weeks he had been in that glass cylinder, three weeks and Zim hadn't left his side. Behind the snaps of how weak humans were, and how much time Zim had wasted, beyond all that Dib had actually began to think Zim cared._

_Somewhere in the Irken there had to be something._

_But before he could think anymore realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he asked for their child, his voice breaking at the thought it could have not made it. He didn't see it in any of the other tubes around him or in the lab in general._

_For some reason Zim's expression turned darker, he had gestured to the lighted part of the lab. The alien handed the human his coat and Dib gratefully took it  his body starting to shiver from the cold on his wet skin._

_Their smeet was there, curled up in a make-shift blanket of a towel._

_Zim had said it was a female._

_Dib was floored by the sight of her snuggled in that towel; her little face looking so smooth with a dark patch of hair on top of her head as well as two wilted antennae. He also noticed three distinct spots of green running along the right side of her chin. A smile broke out on his face and he reached for his infant, picking up the sleeping bundle and holding it tenderly to his chest._

_He didn't even have words to express everything he was feeling in that single moment._

_Right then, he knew, despite all the pain, it had been worth it. So very worth it._

_Zim broke the mood by saying the thing was defective._

_Defective._

_Said so coldly, with such conviction._

Dib didn't know why he said that, he still didn't know why. 

Zim never gave Cyan the time of day and he especially hated being alone with her. No matter how hard Dib tried to push them together it just didn't work. 

Dib sighed to himself, rolling over on his back and letting his eyes slip shut. 

He didn't want to think anymore.

He was just done with the entire day; he wanted it to just go away. 

Dib forced himself to relax, letting himself be lured by the sinfully soft bed and the inviting blankets caressing his naked skin. His breathing slowly started to even out and before he knew he had slipped unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

"Red Velvet"

'Chapter Four'

 

Dib was vaguely aware of a warm body pressed up against his spine; the shock of skin on skin sending a pleasant shudder through his system. He felt claws rake up his side, along his shoulder before they danced across his neck. Dib groaned softly into the pillows, hugging them closer as the pleasant waves of sensation began to course through his half-asleep body.

Mm…

Was he dreaming?

It was then he felt the sharp nip of teeth on his ear; the warm wetness of a tongue tracing the shell that he realized he couldn't be asleep – everything felt too real.

Dib slowly opened his eyes; his skin already feeling overly hot and confining as he blinked tiredly across the room at the far wall. He didn't have time to comprehend his situation when strong arms hugged him firm and those sinful teeth bit down hard on the junction where his neck met shoulder.

"Ahnn…!" Dib moaned; unable to hold back as Zim soothed the bruise with the silken softness of his tongue. "Zim." Dib said the Irken's name breathily, having hoped it would have come out cross, but that hadn't been the case.

Zim grinned to himself; thinking the way the human was reacting was a good sign, thinking perhaps Dib had forgotten their fight the previous day and would bend to his favor. "Hm?"

Dib opened his mouth to speak but came up short when Zim ground lewdly against him, making him very much aware of the Irken's present state of need. Dib nearly whimpered at the feel but tried to keep his resolve, "Zim, stop, just—"

Zim shifted their position, forcing Dib over on his stomach as he loomed behind him, his claws fisting into the sheets as he leaned his face down to bite firmly at the back of Dib's neck – enjoying the pathetic mewls the human made.

He couldn't help it when his eyes fluttered closed, relishing in the feeling of teeth on his skin; his fingers coiling hard in the sheets as he tried to gather up his resolve. His breath hitched as Zim sucked on a particular sensitive spot of skin along his spine, "Mmm…" Dib groaned, falling victim to the alien's touches.

The Irken hunched over his prey, feeling the tension drain from Dib's body, which was an obvious sign the human was enjoying himself. "Good human." Zim purred, his claws raking over the flesh of Dib's hips as he nipped hungrily down the man's spine, leaving nasty little purple marks in his wake.

Dib arched his back, protests lost due to the heat flooding through his body, his breathing uneven as he shifted under the Irken; moaning at the feel of the alien's arousal digging into his lower back.

Zim's claws hooked under the hem of Dib's boxers, dragging them slowly down his hips as he moved ever lower down his captive's back. The Irken nibbled almost tenderly over every bump of his spine, his tongue darting out to lick at the human's tailbone.

Dib panted, his hips jerking unconsciously, trying to help Zim get his clothing off; the friction of the bed not nearly enough to soothe his throbbing need, "Zimmm~" He nearly whined, biting back a moan as Zim's talented tongue moved lower—

Vvvbb. Vvvbb. Vvvbb.

Zim's antennae perked to attention at the unknown sound, momentarily breaking contact as his head shot up. His red eyes narrowed as he tried to find the source of the sound, spotting the jiggling phone on the night table.

Dib started out of his moment of bliss, honing in on his phone; reality shoving aside the lovely clouds of pleasure that had fogged his brain. "Nn—" With effort Dib forced his body to writhe out from under the alien, twisting so he could lay out on his back – toppling Zim to his side as he made a mad grab for his phone.

Zim quickly recovered from the unceremonious shove over, his clawed hand reaching out in an instant and latching onto Dib's wrist just before the human could grab his phone, "Dib," Zim hissed, straddling his hips before Dib could kick him away again, "Leave it," Zim nearly purred, lowering his head to Dib's chest and biting hard along his collar, "It's not important."

He gasped at the feel of Zim pressed against him, his eyes squinting shut with the effort it took to not completely fall back into the moment, "Stop," He managed out, groaning at the feel of Irken teeth on his neck, "I-I have to…" He trailed, his skin burning for Zim's touch.

As the tension melted from Dib's body Zim released the human's arm, instead running his fingers across Dib's battered torso, moving delicately along each scar as he inhaled the thick scent of sweat and arousal that clung to Dib's flesh.

Dib arched into Zim's touches despite himself, drawing his left hand up Zim's spine and towards an antennae, twining around the base of it, enjoying the little purr that emitted from the alien.

Vvvbb. Vvvbb. Vvvbb.

Zim ground himself against Dib, growling into the human's chest as he continued to fondle his feeler.

He mustered up his will, knowing he needed to answer the phone, knowing it had to be work – he couldn't blow it off. But, fuck, Zim wouldn't stop grinding on him and it was becoming so damn hard to keep caring about work. He took in a deep breath and mustered up his will--

"Zim—" Dib yipped, pulling himself into the now as he attempted to reach the vibrating phone on the dresser(though with his lack of glasses it was hard to make out exactly where the phone was), his hand accidentally smacking the base of the lamp and causing the object to explode upon the ground, the light went out with a loud 'pop', "Shit—nn—" Zim hadn't stopped his ministrations and Dib was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on reaching his phone, but finally he snatched it in his hand and despite Zim's will he answered it, "H-Hello?"

Zim's antennae flattened as Dib pressed the phone to his ear, trying to wriggle out from under the Irken's body though Zim didn't budge. He remained straddling Dib's waist; his claws running hard down the boy's side.

"Ahn—" He hissed, "Uh, nothing, y-you need me to c-come right now?" Dib pinched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the lewd smirk Zim gave him.

"Human," Zim purred, leaning downward to trace his teeth along Dib's collar bone, his claws running behind Dib's back forcing the man to arch into him, "Zim is not letting you escape."

Dib was trying his hardest to remain focused on the phone call, but Zim's rough touches and smooth tone was making it increasingly difficult. He was trying to remember key points his boss was telling him about the assignment they would be going on; but it just wasn't working. His breathing became labored as Zim rocked pointedly against him; stifling a sound as Zim's tongue ran over his nipple, "N-nothing's wrong…just…ah, cold. Heater went out."

Zim continued to think he was winning; the flushed state of the man's flesh, and those delicious sounds falling so easily from his lips—His claws pointedly scratched down Dib's hips as he arched his spine, nipping at his stomach as he let his sharp eyes slip shut. "Mm…"

Dib peeked his eyes open, looking down to the Irken as he made his way across his body. Unconsciously his hand had moved to touch the top of Zim's head, fingers ghosting over a silken feeler, enjoying how it made Zim shudder, "No, no," He murmured half-heartedly into the phone, entranced by that prehensile tongue as it looped around his belly button, "I-I'll come in right now."

At Dib's blatant admission, Zim's antennae perked straight up, his red eyes snapping open to strike Dib with a sharp glare, "You aren't going anywhere—"

"Alright, bye." Dib disregarded Zim's words as he clicked his phone shut, tossing it on the mattress. With an uncaring shove he forced Zim off of him, kicking the alien further away for good measure – not wanting the Irken to retaliate as he had done before.

Zim fell over onto his back before he scrambled up to a sitting position, his wild eyes staring at Dib as the human made his way off the bed. A feral growl buried itself in his throat as his antennae pulled back in a hostile way, his claws ripping into the sheets, "You're leaving?" Zim snapped, his posture tense as he remained sitting in the middle of the bed – half-naked and none-too-pleased with the current turn of events.

Dib gathered his clothing from the ground, tugging his shirt over his head before he reached for his glasses. Absently he pulled up his jeans, avoiding Zim's eyes as he focused on dressing, "I have to." Dib said easily, adjusting his coat as he stepped into his boots. "It's my job and we need money, so I have to go."

"I can make money," Zim snapped, gesturing towards the bed, "Now come back here."

Dib frowned as he turned to face the Irken, "You can't make money anymore remember? The government didn't like that too much." He grumbled, "Also, I'm still pissed at you, don't think I'm not."

Zim's eyes narrowed to the human who glared at him just the same, "Your feelings are irrelevant;" He said easily, "This job of yours is too, the Earth isn't going to be around much longer."

"We'll see." He said simply, starting towards the door before he paused, glancing back to Zim, "You're going to be watching Cyan today, Gaz is at work, so be nice to her." Dib informed the alien, though felt a little apprehensive over it. Normally when he went to work he dropped Cyan off at Gaz's – but on the days he couldn't, she had to stay with Zim; and the alien had a bad habit of ignoring her or dumping her off on Gir who definitely wasn't competent enough to care for her for long periods of time.

"Stupid human," Zim groused since it was obvious Dib wasn't going to see his way – wanting to force his point but before he could say anything else Dib had already left the room.

Dib hadn't waited for Zim to continue; knowing that if he stuck around there was bound to be a fight and he frankly just didn't have the time. He was already late because of Zim's antics – not that he didn't want to stay, and maybe if they had been on better terms, he might've blown off a day at work; but seeing as Zim still wanted to destroy all of humanity as well as their daughter, that sort of put Dib out of the mood.

He stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall just as Zim stepped out of the room – the alien was dressed and still wearing a scowl. Dib offered a half-assed wave which caused the Irken to frown more before the doors of the elevator sealed shut and began to transport him down to the kitchen.

As the elevator doors hissed open Dib was immediately greeted with the sight of a destroyed kitchen; pancake batter, dirt, and bacon was splattered all over the ceiling, walls, and floor.

In the center of the mess sat Cyan, covered in flour with a bacon strip coiled in her curls. She grinned up to him, hugging her Irken doll(who looked like a giant pancake goop monster), "We made breakfast."

"I can see that." Dib forced a smile, ignoring Gir as he screamed and ran past into the living room – taking most the mess with him as he belly flopped onto the couch.

"Are you hungry mama?" She said, absolutely beyond pleased with the mess she and Gir had created, her bright eyes dancing as she looked up to her mother.

"Eh," Dib stepped over the globs of batter on the floor, kneeling before his daughter – trying his best to wipe her face with a dish towel, "No, I'm actually late for work, I have to get going." He said, setting Cyan's doll up on the table as he moved to wipe her arms and hands, "Auntie Gaz is also working today so you'll have to stay with Zim."

Cyan's cheer dimmed a bit, her smile falling as Dib worked to clean her up, "I can't go with you?" She said in a small voice that caused Dib's heart to twinge.

"No, not today."

"I can get cleaned real quick, only a second, promise!"

"No, it's not that." Dib murmured taking her tiny hands in his as he offered her a smile, "It's just going to be a really long day and it won't be fun for you to tag along. I'm sure Zim will have some things planned for you two to do." He knew that was a lie, but he did hope the Irken would take some pity on her and at least include her in something.

Cyan was quiet a moment, staring at her mother's hands, toying with his long fingers, "Okay." She finally nodded.

"Okay," He nodded back to her, leaning in and kissing her forehead, "I have to go, be a good girl for me."

"I will." She said, grinning as he poked her side.

"Bye." He said as he stood, plucking the bacon from her hair before he started towards the door.

Cyan hesitated in the kitchen, watching as Dib walked across the living room and ultimately out the front door. The moment the door closed she sprinted through the living room, running to the window, setting up on her tip-toes so she could see over the sill. She frowned as she spotted Dib's car drive off, leaving her alone with her father and Gir for hours. She set her palms against the window, as if trying to melt through the glass, wishing her mom would somehow appear and steal her away.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of an elevator, the loud humming giving way to the 'whoosh' of opening doors and ultimately the 'clack' of booted feet on the kitchen tiles.

"Computer!" Zim yelled up to the ceiling, gesturing widely to the mess in the kitchen, "Clean up this mess!"

"…fine." The Computer drawled in response.

Cyan's antennae wilted as she pried herself away from the window, her hands fisting in the front of her dress as she debated with whether or not she should go to Zim or wait until he called for her. Her burgundy eyes trained on the kitchen, watching her father's profile as he surveyed the vacuums cleaning the space.

However, as one hose attached itself to her doll, Cyan let out a yip and ran forward without even realizing it. "Zen!" She yelled as if her doll could hear her and jump free – the suction from the ceiling tugging her up into the wiry abyss. The moment she touched home on kitchen tiles her little body propelled itself on a spot of pancake goop and she crashed unceremoniously right into Zim's leg.

The entire event took only a moment, but it was enough to try Zim's patience. His face was set into a scowl as his gloved hand latched itself to Cyan's forehead right before her batter-smeared face could touch his uniform(though the rest of her body already had, so he still was half-coated in goop). "Smeet." He said in a hard tone, whether it was a greeting or not Cyan was unsure.

She turned her teary eyes up to her father and pointed to where her toy had been, though as the suction cords continued, it was only a matter of minutes before the entire kitchen was cleaned and Cyan wasn't even sure how to get her doll back, "Zen, she," She gripped hard on Zim's pant leg, her opposite hand pointing dramatically towards the ceiling, "It stole her."

Zim eyed her a long moment as if she'd gone insane, before he called up to the ceiling, "Computer, return the smeet's doll-thing," He said in a hollow tone before shoving the small girl off of his leg, brushing off the batter and powder from his clothing.

Cyan jerked backwards from Zim's simple shove, catching herself awkwardly but in that same moment her Irken doll shot from the ceiling right into her chest and toppled her despite her effort to stay upright. However, the shock was short-lived as relief flooded through her young frame, uncaring to whatever happened before as she hugged her doll close, "Thank you." She offered meekly to the red-eyed Irken who had yet to look back at her.

Zim folded his arms hotly over his chest, frowning at the kitchen a moment, contemplating with leaving Cyan in the care of Gir or bringing her down to the lab with him. His left antennae twitched in an irritated manner as he debated his options; the scene from earlier playing in his head, knowing that ignoring the girl would only cause her to whine to Dib later and the human would never surrender to him again. With a snarl of distaste he snapped at the girl, "Come smeet." He marched towards the elevator and wrenched the door open, stepped inside and waited impatiently for the toddler to follow.

Cyan's antennae perked towards her father, her large eyes trying to study his expression; having only rarely been allowed to tag along before. Though, she couldn't read anything from his expression aside from his usual irritation, so she was unsure exactly why he had called her after him. Cyan didn't waste another moment, stepping up on numb legs as she followed after her father, hopping into the elevator just as the heavy doors 'whooshed' shut and whisked them down into the bowels of the home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Red Velvet"

'Chapter Five'

Cyan didn't like when her mother left for work.

Dib was an apprentice under a prominent paranormal investigator, it had been something he had always wanted to do, and finally he had achieved his dream. But, his job kept him away and he often had strange hours. This past week-end had been a fluke but Cyan had been grateful for it.

She very much enjoyed being around him most of all.

Though, when Dib was gone, as he was now, she was forced to tag along with her father in his lab and Zim rarely spoke or acknowledged her.

She was starting to get hungry, but she didn't know how to ask; he didn't enjoy questions.

Cyan was currently sitting on the metal table at the far end of the lab while Zim busied himself with liquids on the shelf closest her. He had been experimenting with all those different colored fluids ever since Dib had sent her down here.

She absently kicked her feet, holding her doll firmly to her chest as her wide brown-red eyes surveyed her concentrated parent. Her antennae wilted forward – listening to the mundane 'click' of glass and 'swish' of unknown goo.

None of this was fascinating at all.

She tried to ignore her little-girl-want to whine, knowing it would get her nowhere with Zim and only aggravate him further. She nibbled her lower lip, not taking her eyes off him as she waited for him to look in her direction; having so many questions to ask from the recent fight she witnessed as well as the more pressing question on if he had any food.

"What?" Zim finally asked, not looking at her as he continued what he was doing; absently writing notes on his electronic note-pad.

Cyan squeaked in response, unsure what to ask first. Her heart beat hard in her chest as her young brain worked over-time trying to think of something before a question tumbled uneasily from her lips, "Where are you going?"

Zim quirked a non-existent brow, his red eyes flicked in her direction, "Eh?" He made a questioning noise, the beakers in his hand precarious as his attention was diverted to the young half-breed.

She shrunk under his gaze, pulling her stuffed Irken to hide most of her body from view, "Mama said you were trying to go somewhere," She said quickly, "But then he said you aren't going anywhere."

Zim eyed her a long moment before a languid grin fell on his lips, "Did he now?"

Cyan nodded.

Zim set the jars on the counter, leaning up against the metal table as he folded his arms, "Zim has an ingenious plan Dib doesn't know about." He said easily, "He only knows half of it."

Cyan perked her antennae, "What is it?"

Zim laughed a hard laugh, "I'm not telling you!" He tilted his head up arrogantly, "You'll just run and tell him."

The gears started to turn in Cyan's head – Zim had a secret, a secret plot he wasn't going to tell Dib and she might be able to be a part of it if she promised secrecy. Beyond that, Zim would tell her something no one else knew, they'd share a secret – they would have a bond.

Cyan wanted so desperately to have some type of something with her father she shook her head firmly, "I won't tell! I promise!"

Zim looked to the girl a long moment before he felt satisfied.

Yes, everything was definitely going to go according to plan.

He waved his hand dismissively, "I don't know, are you sure?"

"I promise!" She yipped again, her eyes rooted to her father's.

"Hm," Zim clicked his tongue, seeming satisfied. "If I tell you, you have to do something for me, as well as keeping this all a secret."

"What?" She was even more elated by gaining a possible task from Zim; she didn't even have a mind to think about what it might be.

"I want you to convince the Dib-human to go to the Gaz-beast's home tonight." Zim said easily.

Cyan nodded quickly, "Okay papa!"

Zim cringed to the title, "Zim." He corrected in a harsh tone.

Cyan fell back behind her doll, "Z-Zim."

"Good smeet." Zim patted Cyan's head before he set the beakers down and turned away from her, back towards the control panels.

Cyan flushed under her father's touch, smiling into her Irken doll. They had a secret, and she had a special mission—

Maybe Zim hadn't really meant what he said, why would he leave her behind if he wanted her to do these things? She was important now, he thought she was important.

Cyan could hardly contain herself; hunger a distant memory as she intently watched her father work in the darker corners of the lab.

Though, in reality, her importance was only akin to that of a cog in the machine of Zim's more massive plan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Red Velvet"

'Chapter Six'

They had spent another hour in the lab before Zim declared it time to surface. He had spent most his time mainly working with chemicals, and seemed so completely concentrated that Cyan hadn't bothered him, not once, even when she had to pee.

However, once top level, Zim had taken her to bathe; something her father had never done for her before(aside from the time of her birth). Cyan was overjoyed, and spent longer than necessary getting herself clean in the cleansing gel(she was unable to use water despite the fact that she looked human, and was mainly human, because of her patches of Irken skin).

Zim, though usually impatient, allowed her to take all the time she wanted, and after even dressed her in her favorite pink duck pajamas.

Despite the rough start, this was turning out to be Cyan's favorite day. Zim had never spent this much time with her before, and he never acted so nice. She had yet to make the connection between Zim's request and his behavior; not realizing the Irken merely wanted to win Dib back in his favor and use Cyan to buy time to bring his plot closer to realization.

Too young for the complexities she merely assumed their mutual secret finally created the bond she always wanted; as if it were really so childish and simple.

"This is the best day ever." Cyan murmured to her stuffed Irken as she began to pack for her sleep over. She shoved crayons and a coloring book in the front pocket of the ladybug backpack, "He wasn't going to leave me. He needs me to keep secrets." Cyan said proudly, not understanding the concept of being used, genuinely believing her father needed her and his love spawned from that need, not connecting the grown-up complications of the equation.

Her bedroom door slid open and Zim appeared in the doorway, "Smeet, are you finished?" He asked, his pose casual against the doorframe.

"Yeah." She grinned, shouldering her pack, "Is mama home?" Cyan questioned tentatively, still a little unused to speaking to her father directly.

Zim's antennae flicked, "Not yet. Now, let's go to the kitchen, I'll prepare dinner since you were whining about it earlier."

Cyan flushed, bowing her head dejectedly before Zim swept from the room. She then obediently ran after her father; barely catching the elevator before it transported them back downstairs. Cyan hugged Zen, Zim had never made her dinner before, she was excited but was trying hard to conceal it—to be as stoic and stiff as Zim, trying to impress him.

Zim didn't notice.

She should have been more cautious, more suspicious of Zim's drastic change; but, she had wanted this so badly, she wanted them to be a real loving family like she saw on TV. Her want to have two loving parents blinded her to the danger glaring her right in the face.

Zim had already persuaded her to lie to her mother; he had already begun to corrupt her for his own personal gain. If anything, Cyan was becoming a very important tool, a willing pawn in his galactic conquest. She now had worth, and Zim felt obligated to keep her willing, even if he had to do the basic chores of human child-rearing.

Cyan struggled up on the kitchen chair, slinging Zen up on the tabletop. Her large red-brown eyes followed Zim's every move with fawning adoration.

Zim grinned to himself, this was almost becoming too easy. He was a genius! Why had he never used her before? Dib adored his defective smeet, and Zim was sure that his foolish love would blind him to the corruption festering beneath.

The Earth was in his hands.

"You do understand your mission." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." She had been briefed over three times; she would not fail her father.

Zim glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the determination on the child's pudgy face. Convinced, he nodded, "There is no room for error." Zim popped the pop tarts in the toaster and set a plate in preparation on the counter.

Cyan kicked her feet, both nervous and excited. She didn't grasp the complexity of Zim's plot, but understood the mission he bestowed upon her. She was supposed to keep her mother at her aunt's under late that evening, then, when it was time for bed, she'd ask to sleep over at Gaz's. Dib would then go home, and she'd stay at Gaz's until late the next morning when she'd be picked up. It didn't seem hard, and she loved staying over at her aunt's house.

If it all went well, Zim would have another task for her when she got home.

The toaster snapped and Zim snatched the pastries and tossed them on the plate. Moving toward the kitchen table he placed them in front of the smeet, "Eat quick, you leave when Dib gets home."

This wasn't the type of dinner Dib made, after all, sugary foods were normally eaten in the morning—but Zim made it, and he made it especially for her, she was going to enjoy every bite and ignore the tummy ache she'd get later.

Zim had already wandered from view, into the living room to bark orders at Gir who immediately ran somewhere else.

Dib would be home soon.

Her first mission would begin.

Cyan turned slightly in her seat to get a better view of the living room, and Zim, anticipating her mother's home coming.

It only took a few more minutes more before the door unlocked and a tired Dib walked into the living room. Dib was made acutely aware of the sets of eyes on him, the quiet almost unnerving. However, as his brow furrowed and he made to speak, Zim took his cue, instantly sensing Dib's suspicions.

"Dib," Zim nearly cooed, reaching up and fluidly relieving the human of his duffle bag before tossing it unceremoniously in the corner of the room, "The smeet has been asking for you."

Dib noticed Cyan in the kitchen—cleaned, dressed, happy. Normally Cyan was running for his legs the moment he came in the door, especially when left at home with Zim all day.

It unnerved him.

Something was going on.

Putting on his best face he approached the kitchen, "Have a good day?" He asked, setting his hand on her head—and almost instantly recoiling from the dampness, "Did you take a bath by yourself?" He had assumed Zim vacuumed her clean—it seemed like the logical thing he would do, but an actual bath?

"No," Cyan grinned, "Papa bathed me."

"Yes, yes, and fed her, and dressed her," Zim waved his hand dismissively, almost impatient, "Zim is a most amazing parental unit."

Okay, now something was definitely going on.

Dib discreetly lifted pieces of Cyan's hair—checking for probes or brain worms before he set his accusing gaze on Zim, "What are you up to?" The childish accusation transported them back to grade school, standing opposite in a school hallway, Dib pointing dramatically at the smug alien.

Zim laughed easily, only furthering Dib's suspicion, "You wound me Dib." Zim grinned, his expression almost sinister.

The game had been set up while he was at work, but Dib hadn't a clue what angle Zim was playing, or how many pieces he had already set up in his favor.

Zim was terrible at being sneaky—mainly because the alien needed constant praise and attention, even if it meant telling his enemy his plan just so he could gloat about how amazing it was and how ingenious he was for coming up with it.

But, the whole situation was skewed.

They couldn't stand opposite, they couldn't be enemies.

They were supposed to be a family, they had a child. Dib was livid; how dare Zim do this? Trying to destroy the world, trying to enslave humanity, all that was supposed to be a dead hobby—

But, he was a fool for thinking Zim took anything but himself seriously.

Tension held the room, a dull buzz of electricity licked between Zim and Dib—just a few feet apart, but it may have been miles.

Zim thought this would somehow bring them closer, but the anger in Dib's eyes merely rubbed him the right way—the way it did when they were younger, when things were simpler. Zim liked the rivalry he saw there, not grasping the rift he was creating, thinking somehow this was actually better.

He enjoyed fighting, arguing, clawing, biting—

Zim licked his lips but Dib's gaze never faltered, staring him down in that way of his, using his height to irk the alien.

Zim merely folded his arms defensively, raised his chin, and continued to grin defiantly in the face of Dib's outrage.

Cyan looked from one parent to the next; having thought this secret was somehow a game, but Dib's face—

She frowned just slightly, reaching up to grab at her mother's fingers, trying to gain attention.

It took a moment for Dib to compose himself, the hard lines of his face softening as he looked down to his daughter, "What is it?" His tone gentle, sweet.

Zim frowned, feeling a twinge of jealously, his red eyes almost hateful as they looked to the smeet. The child had the ability to dispel all that anger, to make Dib into that mushy mess Zim liked almost as much as Dib's deliciously rebellious side.

"I wanted to go to Auntie's." Cyan said, the quiver in her tone lessening as the tension began to recede, "I packed all my stuff."

"Are you sure?" Dib asked, "It's late, we didn't give her notice."

Cyan tensed, she couldn't fail her mission, "Please, I want to go. Please mama?" She squirmed in her seat, holding tight to Dib's fingers.

However, Dib misinterpreted her request, thinking Cyan answered because she didn't like their fighting earlier, maybe hadn't liked being alone with Zim, and maybe was upset over their minor fight just now. Dib was beginning to think he was a horrible parent and Zim was even worse.

Dib ran his hand through his hair, frowning just slightly, the tiredness returning to his features, "Alright, let's go then." Maybe it was best if she spent a night apart, then he could get to the bottom of Zim's behavior; figure out what to do about their strained situation.

Zim didn't like the expressions on Dib's face, didn't like how he began to avoid his gaze, how he pointedly walked past him without touching despite the choked space of the kitchen archway.

As the duo left the house Zim was left alone with the quiet finality of it.

He nibbled his lower lip harshly as his antennae pulled back. Regret was not a usual emotion of Zim, so obviously this could not be regret, remorse, or any other foolish weak emotion.

He was a genius and his plan was perfect.

Dib would see his way, Dib would surrender to him like he used to, this would all be back to normal come morning.


	7. Chapter 7

“Red Velvet”

‘Chapter Seven’

 

It didn’t take too long to make it to the big city, but it did take a while to find parking in close proximity to Gaz’s apartment complex. Why she chose to live in the shittiest part of town, Dib hadn’t a clue. Walking up the crooked steps and to apartment number seventy-two, Dib kept Cyan closely held against his leg as he knocked on the decrepit door.

In a moment the door had flung open and a very bed-mussed Gaz appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a purple silk robe, tied messily on one side and apparently nothing else.

“Gaz, put some clothes on.” Dib said almost automatically, squeamish at the sight of his sister’s exposed legs and cleavage.

“Oh yeah, I’m supposed to just be psychic and know you were coming.” Gaz rolled her eyes, “Not like I’m ever busy or something.”

“Hi auntie.” Cyan chirped, smiling up at the woman.

Gaz flicked her gaze in Cyan’s direction a moment, a scowl pulling on her lips, “Hey kid.” She murmured before tilting her head back up to Dib, “Suppose I’m babysitting?”

Dib slumped a little, “Well, there’s a lot of things.”

Gaz heaved a sigh, “When isn’t there?” She stepped from the doorway, “Fine, come in, but this isn’t going to be some therapy session, got it?”

Dib didn’t respond, instead just urged Cyan forward and the duo stepped into the living space of the small apartment. Despite the bad neighborhood, Gaz’s place didn’t look half-bad, the theme of furniture and colors were dark, almost gothic, but it worked for the tiny space.

Gaz double-locked the door and sauntered towards the kitchen, picking up her glass of half-drunk wine before turning back to her brother. Dib arranged Cyan on the couch, set her backpack on the floor, and turned on a cartoon show for his daughter before he stepped over to where his sister stood.

Dib frowned at the glass, “Did you have company or something?”

“What’s it to you?”

“I’d like to know the person, especially if Cyan is staying here.”

Gaz snorted, “God Dib, you’re such a mom.”

Dib bristled, “It’s about safety.”

“Mhm,” Gaz sipped her wine, “Don’t worry yourself, they don’t come around when other people are here.”

Dib frowned slightly, but then noticed the half-eaten plate of food on the kitchen table and a matching wine glass off in the corner of the kitchen—empty, but it had a lipstick stain on the rim.

Lipstick?

His sister noticed his realization, or at least that he was making some connection in his brain the way his brow furrowed comically but she didn’t care to elaborate. Her love life was her own; even though Dib decided to tell her every detail of his life, that wasn’t her problem, she wasn’t ever going to open up hers. “So, what is all the stuff you were mentioning earlier?” She drawled, merely to get him off his current train of thought.

“Was someone just here?”

Gaz slammed her glass on the table, Cyan’s antennae twitched back, “Stop prying.”

Dib moved further into the kitchen, nearly bypassing his sister as he stared at the glass across the room—the lipstick was purple, or a lilac, a light obscure shade. “Are you seeing a woman?” He asked, though his tone was hushed, as if it were something taboo.

“Says the man seeing an alien.” Gaz snapped, “Get the hell out of my life, alright? You want me to give a shit about you, start talking and stop nosing around, got it?”

Cyan shifted on the couch, turning up the volume on her cartoons. She could barely hear her mother and his sister, but she knew when adults needed to be alone; if that was one thing she learned in her young life, never interfere with fights.

Dib leaned back against the counter, trying to calm himself down. It really wasn’t that he cared who Gaz saw, it were just an outlet to ignore what was going on in his life. He used to do it when he was younger, and obviously he hadn’t broken the habit. “Sorry.” He murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to take hold of himself.

Gaz eyed Dib a moment before she was satisfied. She crossed her arms over her chest, “So, spit it out already.”

Dib took a deep breath and recalled everything he knew, about Zim, about his plans, about Cyan this evening and how everything smelled so very fishy. Paranoia maybe, but he couldn’t help feeling something was wrong, and he vented all his upset and frustration at his sister.

Gaz listened, impatient, the finished glass set in the sink as she leaned up against the counter. “He never does it.” She murmured, “Destroy the world, I mean.”

“He’s serious.” Dib blurted out, unable to stop himself, “Somehow, somehow I know he’s serious this time.” He wanted to ignore it, pray Zim had a little common sense, but he could feel it, feel it in his bones, Zim was going to do it this time.

“Stop him then.”

“I can’t.”

Gaz laughed, it was low and mirthless, “Wasn’t that what you wanted to do? In the beginning, before you started fuckin—“

“Gaz!” Dib hissed, waving a hand in the direction of his daughter, but she was no longer paying attention to them, ignoring them like a good little girl.

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Can’t you just sabotage him? I mean, you live together, how hard could it be?”

Dib rubbed the back of his neck, feeling deflated, nervous, sore, all at the same time. “I’m going to try.”

“But, it won’t be enough.” It wasn’t a question.

Dib didn’t say anything, the silence spoke for itself, his hands now on the counter, his lanky body leaning forward slightly, his head down.

Gaz clucked her tongue, “He’s already got you beat.”

Dib flushed, “I don’t know what you want from me.” He said in an uneven tone, emotional, “What am I supposed to do? Kill him? He’s not going to stop.”

“Then you’ll have to deal with all that guilt.” Gaz said easily, as if talking about the weather or something else unimportant, “You know, when everyone dies, it’s going to be your fault.”

“Thanks for that.” Dib said flatly.

“I told you this wasn’t going to be a therapy session.” Gaz shrugged, “It’s true, you know, when it’s over, can you deal with that?” It was as close as she’d come to literally asking how he was, how he’d deal, of being concerned for him.

“He’s going to put us in danger, Cyan in danger.”

Gaz let her gaze fall on the mess of black curls peaking over the couch, “So, there’s no way out, huh?” Her tone was quiet.

“I’m going to try, but,” Dib sighed, frustrated, “I just know it this time, I know something is going to happen, and I know I won’t be able to forgive him—“ Dib pushed up his glasses, “I’m going to try and save Earth—“

“To ease your guilt.”

Dib swallowed thickly, his sister knew just where to hit him where it hurt. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Gaz snorted, “For not being a super hero? I knew you’d never win, from the first day you started defending Earth, you’d never win.”

Dib’s brows furrowed, “How could you know that?”

Gaz lifted her gaze, the amber of her eyes hard and unyielding, “You were always in love with him Dib, maybe not Zim exactly, but aliens, and then one landed right in front of you.” She shook her head, “I knew you wouldn’t be able to do it.”

Dib didn’t know if his sister was trying to rile him up on purpose, get him to counter her, get him to fight—

It wasn’t working, it just made him feel more useless and weak; she was right, he had already lost.

“So,” Gaz said, folding her arms over her chest as she rounded out of the kitchen, near the couch before she turned back to him, “See you tomorrow, then?”

Dib didn’t know if he wanted the subject to change so quickly, but he wasn’t sure he was strong enough to keep talking about his failure, “Yeah.”

Gaz turned her back on him, gaze either on Cyan or the TV, Dib couldn’t tell, “Bye.”

That was her way of ending a conversation, but Dib stayed put, standing awkwardly in the kitchen until the cartoon was over and the ending credits started to play. “Gaz, will you be alright?”

“Exploding on Earth, or taking care of Cyan?” Gaz snapped back, annoyed, “I’m fine.” She finished before her brother could apologize again, before he started sniveling about his problems again; leaving them in some endless loop.

Dib decided it was best not to answer, he leaned over the couch, kissed Cyan, “I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?”

Cyan looked up at her mother, her eyes bright and trusting, that look was enough to break Dib’s heart all over again. “Okay.” She kissed her mother’s chin before she focused back on the TV.

Dib took one last lingering look at his sister’s apartment, at Gaz’s strong back, and Cyan’s curly head. Quietly he showed himself out, the door clicking with finality behind him as he started on his way back home.

Now he had to deal with Zim.


	8. Chapter 8

“Red Velvet”

‘Chapter Eight’

 

Dib arrived home late, weary of what he would find. He approached the house; it looked no different in the dark than it did in the day, though the complete quiet of it was unsettling. He couldn’t place why, but he knew something drastic had changed and he no longer had control.

As he stepped into the dimly lit home he immediately was aware that Gir was not in the living room. The robot could be out, but somehow Dib didn’t think so. He was just being overly paranoid, had to be, surely, this couldn’t be Earth’s last day.

The thought of it made Dib feel sick.

This was as unexpected as it was expected. He should have known eventually it would come to this, but it still felt like a shock. He had grown too used to the monotony of their lives that he failed to notice Zim’s true intentions.

Intentions that had always been there, ever since they first met, but somehow Dib had overlooked them, blinded himself to the truth, believing Zim felt as complacent as he was.

But, it was obvious now Zim was never truly satisfied with what he had on Earth. Zim’s aspirations for something greater than himself was always there, an undercurrent beneath the surface of their mundane life.

Dib was angry, but he was also disappointed, sad, and just so fucking tired.

He heard the hum of the kitchen elevator, a moment later Zim stepped out into the kitchen light.

He greeted Dib with a wide toothy grin; his hands tucked behind his back, his crimson eyes narrowed enough to be considered calculating. “You were gone a while.”  
Dib hardened his expression as the alien stepped into the living room, causing his anxiety to spike. “Just get to the point Zim. What are you doing?” Came his exasperated question, he already knew, but somehow hoped for a different answer.

“Zim is doing many things.” The Irken waved his hand as if dismissing Dib all together. “But it’s all unimportant to you, it’s nothing you can change.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Dib said with more conviction than he felt, his tone, his posture; it reminded him of when he was a child, when he called Zim out in front of the entire student body to have a fight on the playground. “I won’t let you do this.”

It felt strange, standing in their living room, declaring war on the alien, though now there was more at stake than there had been back then.

Everything rode on him winning, but Dib already knew he had lost, even before the battle began.

It was a disquieting feeling, this complete helplessness he was hiding under a façade of anger.

Zim just kept his grin, completely smug, “What do you plan on doing then?”

Dib frowned, irritated by Zim’s expression, how he had already dismissed him as unimportant. He had been Zim’s greatest enemy once, but obviously that ship had sailed and Zim no longer saw him as the threat he was attempting to make himself out to be. It was infuriating that Zim saw through this sham. “Anything I can.”

Zim lifted his chin, his bulbous eyes reflecting all light, illuminated unnaturally. “Would you kill me?”

Dib flushed, his fists clenched at his sides, his jaw tight as he glared at Zim.

The Irken laughed, a high pitched mocking laugh, “Could you?” The alien murmured, his voice like velvet, his body sensual as he approached the stricken human. His gloved hands reached for Dib’s fists, easily easing the tension from the fingers and splaying them out, “That is the only way to stop this, but are you capable?” Zim lifted the human’s hands, replacing them around his neck, his fingers pressed firm against the back of Dib’s hands as he tilted his head up to his mate. His expression was open, just for a moment, a completely curious trusting look that was replaced by that arrogant grin, “Could you kill me, for Earth?”

Dib was stiff, his posture completely rigid, his hands burning where they wrapped around Zim’s thin neck. His hold was firm, but he applied no further pressure, just standing there awkwardly, feeling the smooth Irken skin under his hands.

Zim was mocking him.

They both knew Dib couldn’t kill him.

He couldn’t choose humanity over his mate.

Dib wasn’t the hero everyone needed, wasn’t the hero his childhood self had viewed himself to be.

Dib was a failure, and Zim was pointing that out in the most demeaning of ways. Giving him an opening, laying his life bare, and knowing Dib would never take the shot, would never kill him.

Dib’s brow furrowed, the pain in his chest becoming too much, he hated and loved Zim—it was unfair how conflicted he felt—he knew what was right, that saving the world was the right thing to do, but he couldn’t squeeze the life out of Zim, he just couldn’t.

Dib’s hands fell from the Irken’s neck, onto his shoulders, before they fell completely from the alien’s frame. “You’re a bastard, Zim.” He said, his tone hollow, defeated.

Zim kept close to the human, his hands now reaching to grab at his hips, to force him close as he leaned up, licking up his throat in an obscenely inappropriate way, “I just know where your loyalties lie.”

Dib pinched his eyes shut at the feel of Zim’s rough alien tongue on his neck, suppressing a shiver. “Just leave me alone.” He said before he found his strength and shoved Zim away, making a move to leave the room.

Zim was expecting the blow, and braced himself on the wall. He didn’t let the human get far; grabbing him and spinning him back around before he pushed him up against a wall. One hand was on his hip, bracing, the other on his throat, Zim grinned up to him, “You don’t get to leave until I let you leave.”

“Zim.” Dib said in a warning tone, glaring down to the alien, not in the mood for games.

Zim yanked Dib down into a smothering kiss; the sting of the human’s saliva expected, addicting, as he claimed what was his. Dib tried to struggle, but Zim ignored him, and soon the human was reciprocating. Zim felt smug, no matter how Dib fought him, he knew what the human wanted. Dib didn’t want Earth, didn’t need Earth, what he needed was Zim. The alien broke the kiss to nip along Dib’s jawline, to his neck, leaving tiny bruises where his sharp teeth hit.

“Zim, stop, Zim—“ Dib gasped, pushing at the alien and getting them further into the living room. Zim was stronger, wasn’t bothered by the struggling, and Dib’s pathetic gasps wasn’t helping his case at all—god damn it, Zim knew how sensitive his neck was!

Zim’s legs buckled when he hit the edge of the couch, but he still had a grip on Dib and had the human sprawling atop him in the process. This was actually better, now they were even height and he could get at more of the human’s flesh. He tugged down his shirt collar, biting at the junction where his neck met his shoulder, eliciting a long breathy moan from his mate. Good, Dib was close to submitting.

Zim wriggled his body out from under Dib and toppled the human easily, pinning him under his weight. He straddled his hips and leaned away from him, long enough to grab up his coat and throw it aside. Dib pushed at him, Zim slapped him, Dib yelped, and then the alien went to yanking off his shirt.

Dib flushed, angry, his face burning from the hit, his upper torso exposed to his oppressor. Zim had pulled off his gloves, his hands tracing the contours of Dib’s body and reluctantly the human relaxed. The Irken traced the lines of scars, the old puckered puncture wounds, the flowered scar on his chest where he had gotten shot(that one time, long ago, by some crazy person in a back alley).

Dib watched Zim, his neck craned on the arm rest of the couch. Zim always looked concentrated when he did this, and he always did this. Dib didn’t know what Zim thought in these moments, maybe remembering the past, or remembering how he had gotten each scar. Zim’s skin was different, didn’t show scars or blemishes; Irken’s healed faster, they didn’t shed their skin, but they underwent a similar process.

When he did this, it felt intimate, tender, and it lowered Dib’s defenses. It made him remember why he had fallen in love with Zim in the first place, and it kept him from wanting to fight. Emotion welled in his chest when Zim traced the long uneven scar on his lower belly, the one he had gotten when Cyan was born; and Zim wore that expression he always wore when he did that, the pinched almost pained look that made Dib remember that the Irken could feel.

Zim glanced up to him then, wordlessly asking permission. Dib didn’t do anything to shrug him off, just laid there, submitting to whatever Zim wanted. Dib didn’t want to fight anymore, he wanted to feel better, he wanted to stop feeling this endless guilt.

Zim tugged off his own shirt, and then went to work on his pants, kicking off his boots and the clinging fabric. Naked, the Irken crouched back to help Dib out of his shoes, socks, jeans, and underwear, leaving the human just as bare as he was.

The Irken then traced his hands back up Dib’s legs, over his calves, his thighs, back up to his hips and along his sides. Dib let out a shuddering sigh, relaxing, his body arching into the familiar touch. Zim positioned over him, leaning down to nip at his stomach, his chest, tasting his flesh and breathing in his scent; his antennae perked forward, touching skin.

Dib groaned, taking off his glasses and tossing them onto the clothes pile. He didn’t need to see; he just wanted to feel, wanted to be close, to be one with his mate again. This felt simple; this was easy and necessary for him to cope. He closed his eyes and reached down, his fingers tracing a velvety stalk, eliciting a low rumbling purr from the Irken.

Zim kissed down his neck, bit again at his throat, the blooming bruises not even bothering him. The pain felt good, made him feel alive; his heart beating in his head the only sounds aside from their uneven breathing and indulgent moans.

Dib loved these intimate moments, he truly loved Zim. A bastard, though he was.

Zim positioned himself at Dib’s entrance, leaning back to bring up his legs. He pressed against him, wet and insisting. Dib’s eyes opened just enough, seeing the blurs of color in front of him like a wet water color painting. Zim hesitated, just a moment, enough to prepare the human for what was next, then he slid right inside and Dib arched, crying out Zim’s name in a beautiful guttural groan.

It had been much too long since he had claimed his mate.

Zim’s antennae perked forward as he leaned down, forcing Dib to flex at an angle so he could kept pushing in and out of him. His stalks were pressed against Dib’s forehead, scenting him, feeling him, an intimate touch, his hands were braced on either side of him for leverage.

No more words needed to be said; their bodies spoke for them. The constant sound of skin against skin, the wet obscene noise from their coupling, and Dib’s little murmurs of praise and encouragement was all that broke the silence.

It wasn’t long before Zim felt Dib start to tighten around him; the human becoming more urgent in his responding thrusts, grabbing desperately at Zim to finish him. His human was so alive, so needy; he kissed the pulse point in Dib’s neck just as the human cried out, spurting across his belly in a stinging mess.

It didn’t take much more to bring Zim over the edge, the Irken finishing himself inside his human. There wasn’t a fear of pregnancy, now that Zim had been aware of their compatibility; it hadn’t taken much to make himself sterile. As Dib caught his breath, Zim pulled himself out and got himself standing. He cleaned himself off with Dib’s shirt, and ignored Dib’s disgruntled protest.

Dib shifted on the couch to get comfortable, not minding the wetness pooling down his thighs, nor the frigid sting of his sweat as it cooled on his body. He groped blindly for his glasses and put them back on, the world sharpening back into focus. He looked up to Zim’s thin, smooth body, and always found it strange how genderless Zim looked(when his penis had slipped back up inside his body).

“Dib-thing,” Zim said, glancing over his shoulder at his spent mate. “I am going to go down to the lab. Don’t disturb me.”

“Is there a point asking what you’re up to?”

“No.” Zim grinned, Dib rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Dib huffed as Zim gathered up his clothed and began to redress. “Where’s Gir?”

“Asleep.” Zim said easily.

Dib frowned, “Gir doesn’t need to sleep.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Zim stepped back into the kitchen and turned on the harsh fluorescent light. Dib squinted as he watched the Irken step into the fridge, the elevator loudly powering up before it sucked Zim down into the bowels of the home.

Dib rubbed at his eyes and tried to get comfortable. He grabbed at his jacket and pulled it over him for warmth. He was too tired to go upstairs to their room, so the couch would do just fine for now. He didn’t feel like thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow, he just wanted to finally get some rest.


End file.
